Fade Strike
Fade Strike is the Drekzsian Lieutenant of The Survivor and the universe's most feared being, for reasons still unexplained. He is also Edgar Nelson-Stanley and Justice Pitchard, as well as the hit singer Legend. Appearance Fade appears to be a young man in his early twenties, with yellow hair that falls over one eye and orange eyes. He wears nothing but two leather wrist cuffs on his hindarms and his belt, displaying his blue emblem. He has spikes on the upper-half of his forearms, just below the shoulder. His reptilian parts are a rusty brown colour and his wing film is a lighter version of his skin tone. He has claws on his hindarms that he can't retract, unlike most Drekzs. With the help of the new Emblem, Fade can don a human appearance. The only differences are (besides the whole looking human malarky) that his eyes turn more of a brown color and he can wear whatever he wants - which is usually an open leather jacket (with nothing underneath), a pair of black, baggy trousers, and polished black shoes. Personality To say the least, Fade is arrogant, cocky, sarcastic, hot-tempered, impatient and strong-willed. He likes to settle things with his fists rather than his hands, but prefers alcohol over fighting and will settle disputes over a drink if one is available at the time. He puts his hunger before everything, which is probably just as well, as he also has a habit of eating his opponents, meaning he'll be even more serious with fighting if he's hungry. He has a soft side as well, which few people get to see. He shows it most to Kyukiitsu Sarkova. Powers and Abilities Crono-swing The source of most of Fade's power. He prefers to use this over any other method of fighting, as it requires more brute strength than his other abilities. His Crono-swing is one of the strongest and enables him to swing, say, a planet, after a week of charging. Starbolt energy Fade's starbolt energy manifests as Solar type. When powered up, his very starbolt aura is enough to melt metal jail bars. His starbolt colour is orange and his starbolts are very destructive, using twice the raw energy a normal one needs. He can fire starbolts from all of his hands and starbolt beams from both eyes. If needed, he can fire starbolt energy from every point in his body for a barrage attack. Magic Fade is skilled in all elements of magic, especially Solar. This isn't his strongest skill, but he can still do it with all of his hands tied behind him. However, he can't do it when he's in cloak form. Cloaking Like all Drekzs, Fade can become human-like by donning a "cloak" - a spell that makes him look human. His particular cloak wears a blue and white doctor's suit. Super Strength The strongest member of The Survivor by a long shot, Fade can lift and toss a car using only two hands through pure strength. He can lift a lorry using all four and a bit of struggle, but not much. Super Senses Fade's sense of smell is very acute, being able to smell an opponent (read: food) from a great distance away, like a dog would. His sight is also capable of seeing all of the spectrum, and his ears are probably more sensitive than Kyukiitsu's. However, his sense of touch and taste have dimmed over time, though his love of food has not. History Fade's history is a hard one to track. There are records scattered all over time of a yellow-haired Drekzsian man doing various things. The earliest we see him is when he breaks into Project Mercy's lab on Mercury and devours all the humans inside, leaving with Kyukiitsu. He looks after Kyukiitsu for several years until Mercy arrives on the scene, threatening to kill Kyukiitsu because of her relation to Project Mercy. Fade stops Mercy and awards her "compensation" of a TARDIS ship. Trail of The Survivor Fade was the victim of Lies' rage against Tamaranean Drekzs until they fought and Fade won. He settled many problems, including Honesty's problem of The Crusader being blown up, the human attack of 8006 and most recently, Kyukiitsu falling into a coma. He hasn't left his room since that incident as he continues telling Kyukiitsu his story. Tropes *Really Seven Hundred Years Old: Fade doesn't look too old, but records of him have been around since people started recording things in history. He could even be Older Than Dirt for all we know. *Berserk Button: FOR THE LOVE OF CRAP DON'T DISS KYUKIITSU WHEN FADE'S WITHIN A MILE OF YOU! Or Mercy, for that matter. Or any of the crew (expect perhaps Rise). Oh, and don't EVER call him lame. He. Will. Break. Your. Neck. Or eat you alive. Ouch. *Super Strength: Yeah, he can lift a car with two arms and a lorry with four. Not to mention he'll snap you in half like a toothpick if you activate his Berserk Button. Start running, petty humans. *Super Senses: His hearing, sight and (most definitely) smell are very acute, even though his touch and taste have deteriorated slightly, back to a Dreksian average. *Hidden In Plain Sight: His cloak hides his alien form so as to blend in on Earth. *Playing With Fire: His primary magic ability is Solar, which is control over fire. His aura can melt steel. Yeah... Trivia *Fade was the first character created for Trail of The Survivor, and was originally called Sjonn, for unknown reasons. It's only when the author (me) decided to name the characters after words in the song "Trail of the Survivor" by "Dougie MacLean" that Fade became Fade. *Fade was planned to be a Kuriputonaitoshan Drekzs, but the author got back into watching Teen Titans, and he became a Tamaranean Drekzs. *Fade and Justice Pritchard (his potential voice actor) look very, very alike. However, this is pure coincidence as Fade had been drawn several times before the author found out what Justice looked like. Category:Characters Category:Tamaranean Drekzs Category:Crew